


Possessive

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malaysia 2009. <i>"Whose?" "Yours."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://f1slash-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[f1slash_kink](http://f1slash-kink.livejournal.com/). Couldn't think of a good title, bah.

_Inside the Ferrari motorhome..._

"Whose?"

"Yours."

Felipe's arms trembled as he gripped the edge of the polished table, every breath he took shuddering out of him with a faint moan. Methodical hands slowly roamed his body, his sodden race suit having been peeled away and left hanging at his thighs, his undershirt discarded, his aching cock exposed and neglected. Those hands teased, traced, rubbed, followed muscle lines and drew fingers through hair, providing constant but subtle stimulation for skin that almost crackled with slow-built pleasure.

One hand slid down the length of his arm to prise a hand from the table, raising it to just above shoulder height where lips pressed to his knuckles; slow, deliberate kisses to each one.

"Whose?" Rob asked, voice a soft purr. Felipe whined, mesmerized by the display as the older man kissed his wrist bone, his fingers, licked at his fingertip. This little ritual, though slightly different each time, never got any easier.

"Yours," he responded breathlessly. "Please, Rob, I need--" His sentence never received an ending, Rob giving his nipple a pinch that elicited a sharp cry and sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

"Not yet," the Englishman soothed, circling the assaulted nipple with his index finger. He stood behind Felipe, pressed close and bent to fit with his driver perfectly, warm breath coasting over a tanned shoulder as he slowly, precisely, took him apart.

He lavished attention on almost every exposed inch of Felipe's skin - dragging his tongue all the way up the ridges of his spine, kissing earlobes, scraping teeth across the back of his neck, drawing the lightest touch of his fingertips along the line between his thigh and his stomach, and after every significant action that question would come again.

"Whose?"

And the answer, however strained, however desperate, remained the same.

"Yours."

The tremors wracking Felipe's arms were slowly spreading across his whole body, desperate as he was to keep relatively still and endure this, but with a mind and body fatigued by bizarre racing conditions and addled by desire. When Rob ran a thumb over his hardened nipple again, Felipe squirmed, moaning as he felt his lover's hardened cock press against his ass. He pushed back, arching, making no secret of his need, and he smiled when he was rewarded with a low groan, the sound dancing down his spine. Years ago all this sometimes would become too much, too intense - after particularly fatiguing races he had enjoyed the incremental increase in stimulation up to a point, but it would abruptly twist into slow, unending torture and he'd feel like crying, right then and there. Rob knew him, though, knew him right down to his core, and even back then he had guided him safely back down from that overwhelmed emotional state. The trust he had in Rob was unparalleled; he never felt safer than when in his hands. That day's race proved that much, particularly their exchanges over the radio as Felipe desperately called for the safety car, the red flag, a new visor, _anything_ to quell the rising panic within him, only to be soothed immeasurably by a few simple words from his engineer.

When Rob's fingertip drew along his full bottom lip, Felipe pulled the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, dilated eyes drawn to the man who held so fiercely onto his heart. The action earned him a pleased smirk and a frivolous wink of approval. Felipe released the finger and Rob cupped his jaw, whispering into unkempt dark hair. "You look gorgeous like this, you know."

Felipe felt his heart flutter, the sensation belying his subsequent facetious response. "Sometimes I would rather be ugly and satisfied! Maybe I should go to somebody who only wants sex, and quick." Rob gave a low chuckle, his other hand squeezed Felipe's hip hard, eliciting a gasp as the Brazilian's stomach did a backflip.

Rob nodded towards the door of their private room. "Those lot out there...they can look at you, they can touch you, and they can say what they like about me calling you baby," he murmured, chin resting on Felipe's shoulder, fingertips sweeping low from hip across his stomach. "Because none of 'em can touch you like this," his other hand reached out, touch ghosting over the curve of Felipe's wedding band. "None of 'em. I want you to remember it, and I want them to know it. You're mine."

Felipe swallowed, head swimming a little at Rob's words. He turned his head, pulling his unfocussed gaze away from the ring on his finger, looking up into electrified blue eyes. "Always," he panted, and gave a weak smile. "Always."

This seemed to be what Rob was looking for, because he smiled and at last slipped his hand around Felipe's erection. The younger man's restraint finally deserted him, hands flying back to grip Rob's waist, arching into that torturous grip. " _Oh God--!_ "

"One more time...?" Rob purred, sounding faintly amused as he drew his hand slowly back and forth along Felipe's length.

"Yours, I'm _yours_!" Felipe cried, hips bucking, muscles seizing at the sharp swell of pleasure within him and Rob's increasing speed.

It took mere seconds more before everything spiked into his climax and the world around him blew away, all whiting out but the feel of Rob surrounding him and a solitary word ringing in his ear.

 _Mine_.


End file.
